icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyle Bruce
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Garden City, BC, CAN | draft = 231st overall | draft_year = 2001 | draft_team = Florida Panthers | career_start = 1999 | career_end = }} Kyle Bruce (born March 30, 1983 in Garden Bay, British Columbia) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player, currently playing for the Braehead Clan of the Elite Ice Hockey League. Playing Career Bruce began his career in the Western Hockey League icing for the Kamloops Blazers. Bruce would ice in just one game before his move to the Prince Albert Raiders, also of the WHL. In 8 regular season games in the 1999-00 season, Bruce would score three points but would begin to establish his physical style with 13 penalty minutes. His efforts helped the Raiders into the post-season, where Bruce himself played twice although failed to score. His performances during the season persuaded the Raiders to make Bruce a regular player for the 2000-01 season, and he would feature in 68 games, scoring 16 points but totalling almost 200 penalty minutes, further establishing his reputation as an enforcer. It was this reputation that persuaded the NHL Florida Panthers to draft Bruce in the eighth round of the 2001 NHL Entry Draft, pick number 231 overall and one round before future Manchester Phoenix team-mate Grant Jacobsen. Despite the draft, Bruce failed to sign a full time contract with the Panthers and returned to the Raiders. During his career, Bruce has also been invited to attend a training camp with the Vancouver Canucks, although unfortunately failed to win a contract. Although Bruce had been disappointed by the Panthers, he would work hard in Prince Albert and continued to clock up the penalty minutes, as well as helping out with a handful of points. In the following two seasons, he would total well over 300 penalty minutes as well as scoring 30 points. For the start of the 2003-04 season, Bruce would again move to another WHL organisation, this time the Vancouver Giants. His best season in terms of production would follow - 34 regular season points followed by 2 in 11 play off games, his first in the post-season. For 2004-05 Bruce would again move, although this time to the senior ECHL, generally regarded as the third-tier of North American hockey. Bruce would play on 23 occasions for the Columbia Inferno, scoring 10 points and totalling 53 penalty minutes. A move into college hockey would pre-empt the start of the 2004-05 term, with Bruce returning to his home province to play for the University of British Columbia at Canadian Interuniversity Sport level. The step down in standard meant that Bruce's point production dramatically increased to almost a point per game - in two seasons and 40 games he managed 37 points and 80 penalty minutes. Bruce combined his time at the rink with studying for a BA in Classical Studies. Mid way through the 2006-07 season, Bruce decided to abandon his studies and sign for the Idaho Steelheads of the ECHL. His presence towards the end of the season and into the playoffs helped boost Idaho towards their second Kelly Cup win. For 2007-08 Bruce moved to the Central Hockey League and signed for the Wichita Thunder. Here, his physical style would once again come to the fore, and in 61 games Bruce totalled 247 penalty minutes, helping him to win the local 'Glass Rattler of The Year' award. It was this physical style and presence that persuaded Manchester Phoenix head coach Tony Hand to successfully chase Bruce's signature in the summer of 2008 and bring him to the EIHL, the highest standard of ice hockey in the United Kingdom. This was Bruce's first taste of hockey outside of his native North America. For the 2009/10 season, Bruce returned to the Wichita Thunder, playing 17 games and recording 3 points and 41 penalty minutes. Bruce joined the newly formed, Glasgow based Braehead Clan in the British Elite Ice Hockey League for the 2010/11 season. He was named as an Alternate Captain and scored 38 points in 43 games, as well as 104 penalty minutes, throughout the season. Bruce re-signed for the Clan for the 2011/12 season. Career Stats External links * *Kyle Bruce Personal Profile, Manchester Phoenix Official Website *Bruce The Final Piece In The Phoenix Roster, Manchester Phoenix Official Website, 15/08/08 Category:Born in 1983 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Columbia Inferno players Category:Florida Panthers draft picks Category:Idaho Steelheads players Category:Kamloops Blazers alumni Category:Manchester Phoenix players Category:Prince Albert Raiders alumni Category:Vancouver Giants alumni Category:Wichita Thunder players Category:British Columbia Thunderbirds players Category:Braehead Clan players